Unexpected Daughter of Eve
by EpicJinx
Summary: When Sakura accidentally sends herself to Narnia using a mysterious jutsu, she is bewildered to find animals talking, and what's more that there are half human, half animal creatures. What's worse is that she finds herself in the middle of a war where an evil witch seeks to remain in control over the land and it's occupants and keep them locked in an eternal winter.
1. Chapter 1

*Sakura's POV*

I opened the door to the Hokage's Office only to find Tsunade passed out on the file cluttered desk, a bottle of sake still clutched in her right hand. I let out a sigh and moved in front of the desk. Moving aside a stack of papers, I slammed my hand against the desk, the noise exploding in the quiet room. Tsunade stirred, squinting open one eye to glare at me furiously.

"Look at this mess! You have more important things to be doing other than passed out from drinking." I lectured, crossing my arms as I met her glare with my own.

"You're right." She mumbled, moving into a sitting position. "I do have more important things to be doing." She got up and began making her way towards the door. "So why don't you sort everything and I'll be back in a few hours." She smirked back at me. "And that's an order from your Hokage." With that, she was gone, probably off to gamble.

I silently fumed, glaring daggers at the door. Taking a deep breathe, I took in the room. Scrolls and files littered the desk and floor. _This is going to take more than a few hours_. I thought. _Knowing Tsunade, she probably won't even be back until late anyways._ I got to work, clearing a space and sorting papers into various piles for her to sign or look over.

*Several Hours Later*

I had the room mostly sorted. I had stopped to read a scroll I had come across that peaked my interest. It contained information on sealing and transportation. But one specific jutsu seemed different from the rest. The details on it were mostly faded and I felt the need to try it out. From the looks of it, it wasn't a forbidden jutsu, as were none of the other jutsu or information in the scroll.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I set down the scroll and began performing the long set of hand signs. I was just about done when Tsunade stumbled in.

"H-hey." She slurred. "Whaddya think your doing?" She drunkenly questioned as she leaned against the wall for support.

I remained silent, concentrating on the jutsu. I'd been working myself into the ground over the past two years trying to become stronger. Learning various medical jutsus, honing my skills, increasing my strength enough to almost rival Tsunade's. But between doing that and helping Tsunade with her Hokage responsibilities and my shifts at the hospital, I've had no time to learn other jutsus. I wanted to learn more.

Finishing the last hand sign, I waited. "Huh?" Nothing was happening.

"Sakura, I don't know wha-" She stopped as a sudden wind swept into the room. Papers scattered, the wind increasing in intensity until it was a roar circling around me. My body began feeling light, like I was being lifted into the air.

Then I was falling. I wasn't in Tsunade's office anymore. Cold air bit into my skin as it whipped past me. I looked down to see a forest draw closer at an alarming rate as I tumbled towards the ground.

_Crap._

*Tsunade's POV*

A strong wind filled the room, sending papers into the air to where I couldn't make our Sakura's form anymore._ What is going on?_ I thought.

Suddenly everything died down. Papers fluttered to the ground and the only space left free of debris was the spot Sakura was in. "Sakura?" I asked aloud. _Where'd she go?_ There was no response. I closed my eyes, concentrating on Sakura's chakra signature. I couldn't feel her presence anywhere. "Sakura?!" I shouted, panic filling my voice.

Any trace of alcohol clouding my senses was gone. My eyes widened as they frantically searched the room. I rushed to where she was standing and dropped to the ground to the scroll that was before her. I picked it up and squinted at the text, yet the more I tried to read what little was there, the more it seemed to fade.

I stood and immediately called for Shizune who rushed through the door at my frantic calls. "What is it?!" She questioned, worry gracing her features.

"Sakura is gone. Get me ANBU, I want a team out looking for her. NOW!" I demanded.

"What do you mean gone? She left? She was taken?" Her questions came out in a rush.

"No. She just disappeared. I'm not sure. Get me a team here to investigate, I want this scroll looked into." I said in one breathe and pointed towards the scroll lying on the floor.

"Right away."


	2. Chapter 2

*Sakura's POV*

As the trees drew closer I maneuvered my body to brace against the impact. Crashing through many weak branches, leaving scratches all over my body, I finally turned and kicked off the trunk of a tree to launch myself towards the ground and flipped to land safely on the snow covered forest floor.

I looked around, taking my surroundings as I tried to steady my racing pulse. Everything seemed quiet as snow continued to fall gently. Nothing looked familiar and I questioned where I was.

I heard movement behind me and quickly jumped into a tree for cover. A pack of wolves raced by below me. I waited until I could hear them no more and dropped down. Breathing a sign of relief that it was only animals, I decided to go in the opposite direction of where the wolves had gone.

Moving quickly to avoid getting too cold, I silently ran through the trees.

Night was beginning to set in when I came across a group of one boy and two girls huddled close by a fire. I eyed their still forms, presumably sleeping, and then the dying fire. My body gave an involuntary shake as the cold started to creep into my body.

Movement from the corner of my eye made me jump back into the cover of the trees. A beaver emerged from some bushes carrying wood. I turned my head to the side questioningly at this. It moved easily around the sleeping people and added wood to the fire. I shook my head. I had to be imagining this.

It began moving towards one of the sleeping girls and my sight of it became obscured by branches. Moving the branches to get a better look, accidentally snapped one. My eyes widened as the beaver quickly looked in my direction. It moved closer towards me and I held my breath. I tried to move backwards, but my legs were too numb for me to notice the bush they were against. The movement caused the bush to not only move but break more branches.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

The people stirred but I paused from moving further away. That couldn't have been the beaver. Animals don't talk. I rationalized as I stared bewildered at the beaver.

It came closer. "Come on out."

I stared wide eyed at the beaver in shock. I saw it's mouth move as it talked this time.

"Are you a summon?" I questioned.

"I'm a beaver, what does it look like?"

That wasn't the response I'd expected.

"Beaver? Who is it you're talking to?" Another beaver asked, it's voice softer and more feminine. The boy rose and moved towards the girls. Everyone grew tense.

"Are you with the White Witch?"

"Who?" I asked, not understanding who it was referring to.

It looked back at the others and shrugged. "Come on out." The beaver repeated gently, but I could hear the caution in his voice.

I hesitantly stepped into view, trying to refrain from shivering. They gasped, the beavers more so than the people for some reason. I eyed them warily.

"Oh dear, come by the fire. You must be freezing." The lady beaver ushered.

I slowly moved towards the fire, eyeing them as they eyed me. Once in front of the fire I crouched close to it, trying to absorb as much heat as I could.

"Beaver, go find something inside for her." The lady beaver said, giving a slight nudge to Beaver towards a cave like hole. It disappeared inside and returned a few minutes later with a blanket. It offered it to me with a gentle smile. I took it gratefully and wrapped it around myself.

"Well then, why don't you tell us who you are?" The lady beaver suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, still baffled by what was taking place. "How are you talking if you're not a summon? Animals don't talk." I inquired.

The younger of the girls began giggling and the older one shushed her but gave me an understanding smile.

"She must be like us. New to Narnia." The older girl suggested.

Narnia? Is that supposed to be where we are? I've never heard of it before...

"The prophecy said nothing about a third Daughter of Eve." One of the beavers said.

"Daughter of Eve?"

"Yes dear. That's what you and they are." The lady beaver explained, motioning towards the girls.

I nodded.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" The boy questioned. I looked him over. He was quite handsome.

"Sakura Haruno. From the Land of Fire. Where am I?" I asked, looking between each of them.

"Narnia."

"Where is Narnia exactly? Is it near the Land of Snow?"

"Land of Snow? What's that?" The younger girl inquired. "We're from England ourselves."

"I've never heard of such a place before. Is it apart of the Shinobi Nations?"

"What? No." The older sister sighed. "I don't think we're getting anywhere with this... My name is Susan. This is Lucy, Peter, and Beaver and his wife." She said, gesturing to each individual.

"We can discuss origins later," Said Beaver. "Right now we should get some rest, we'll be covering a lot of ground tomorrow to get to Aslan." The others began settling down again but I didn't move. I wasn't about to lower my guard anymore until I knew more.

"Who's that?"

"The King of Narnia."

"Why are we going to him?" I asked, assuming I'd tag along with them until I found out everything I could about where I was. They all seemed nice enough considering the circumstances. Perhaps with their help I could get back home quicker.

"He's awaiting the arrival of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve with their army."

"Army? Is there a war going on?"

"Not yet, but there will be."

"Who are they fighting?" I asked, glancing at Lucy. They're about my age and they're going to command an army? Fight a war? Just who are these people?

"The White Witch."

I recalled Beaver asking me if I was with the White Witch. "So she's... the enemy?" I inquired.

Beaver nodded solemnly, gazing at statues of animals off to the side I hadn't noticed before.

"Were those...? Were they...?" I tentatively gestured to them.

"They were my friends." His voice held such grief.

"What happened to them? How...?"

"The White Witch." He simply said.

A knot formed in my stomach.

"We should rest now. Your questions may be best answered by Aslan."

I nodded and laid down, hugging the blanket tight against my body, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

—

Comment please.

Lemme know whatcha think ^-^

Shall I continue it?


End file.
